Roleplay Page For Thunderclan
This is the roleplay page where you can act out your cats in the daily life of the Warriors, here you can hunt, train, and battle. PLEASE ALWAYS SIGN WITH 4~'s Go to Warriors Clan Fanfiction Wiki to see the rest of the story. In Thunderclan... I sat on the highrock watching the clan eat the prey the warriors have brought back,I see Spottedfern come towards me with a sad face."What's wrong Spottedfern?" I ask her as she comes into earshot. "It's Rainfoot,she was found dead in the forest." Spottedfern tells her. "What? How did she die?" I ask shocked "I found bites on her neck too clean for a fox,bear,or badger and she smelled only like mud. Someone must have rubbed mud on her to cover their own scent." Spottedfern answered FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfern silently mourned for Rainfoot. Rainfoot had been her sister, and she sespected highly that a cat from RiverClan had killed her. For one of the Riverclan cats, Fishwave, had always hated her. Spottedfern unshealthed her claws, but remembered, even if she did know for sure who had killed her sister, she didn't know how to fight.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "Who could have killed Rainfoot? It looks like someone has been trying to kill her many times because of those multiple bites I have found near her neck,it was hidden by long thick fur." ''I wondered to myself. As I go to sleep in the leader's den I fall into a deep sleep.I find myself in a dark place I see a bright light up ahead and run towards it,I arrive in a green meadow filled with flowers,prey,and cats. "''I must be in Starclan." ''I thought. "Firestar! Firestar!" a familiar voice calls to me. I turn around and see my old best friend Bubblepaw and my former leader Spiderstar. "Spiderstar,Bubblepaw why have you brought me here?" I ask them. "We have brought you here to warn you of murderers in the clans,they have mudered cats that have seen something that they shouldn't have seen." Spiderstar explains to her. "Do you know who are the murderers?" Firestar askes him hopefully. "We know only one cat,it is Fishwave he has killed Rainfoot from telling you what happened near the Riverclan border." Spiderstar responds from licking his paw. "Yup It was Fishwave! I knew he wasn't all nice and kind he has an evil side too! " Bubblepaw says. I find myself kicking my moss everywhere and I go to Spottedfern's den and tell her about what Spiderstar and Bubblepaw told me. Spottedfern and I go to Windclan to tell Spottedstar about Rainfoot's death and Spiderstar telling me about murderers in the clans. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhiker mourned for Rainfoot. She was scared about Rainfoot's death. Would the killer come after her newborn kits!? 01:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Silverwhisker saw Silverstar of Riverclan come in and tail to Firestar about someone killing her medician cat. 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "We lost Rainfoot,Silverstar lost her medicine cat,what next? All we know that the murderer or murderers cover their victim with mud to hide their own scent." Firestar thought to herself. "Icewing! Gather some warriors and sniff every square inch of our territory,we need to know who the murderers are before they kill someone else again" I shout to Icewing our deputy. 19:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) "Fallingtail, Songbird, Rockclaw, and Tigerleap get over here now! Search for any signs of Rainfoot's killer." We searched and seached but all we found was a piece of muddy fur. The sun was going down and we headed back to camp. , 20:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Icewing reported back to camp and said they found nothing of the murderer but a piece of muddy fur. "Icewing tomorrow,we go to all the clans and ask if anymore of their cats have been murdered and we'll see the bites on their necks to see if it is the same." I told to Icewing in my den. 20:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) We went to the other clans to ask about the murdered cats. In Windclan Bluefern and Runningleap died. In Shadowclan Oakbranch had died. They were all covered in mud and had many bit marks on their neck. Icewish 00:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "Icewing I think there is a murderer in each clan." I whispered to Icewing as we walk back to camp. "You may be right,the murderers might be killing cats who maybe saw something they shouldn't have seen.The murderers might be planning something against the clans." she whispered back 00:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) When we came back to camp we were welcomed with a shrill scream. I saw Stormeye's body on the ground, his pelt covered in mud. "Who could have done this!?!" Yelled Firestar. I saw a black cat race into the bushes. I told Firestar. She ordered a patrol to find any clues about the murderer. We came back with the same results as last time. "Icewing come with me to go to all the clans again,we must tell them about a black cat and we leaders and medicine cats should go to the Moonpool to ask Starclan about the murderers.These murderers are smart and must know our every move." I whispered to Icewing while we shared a rabbit. "Firestar! Firestar! Larkwing is dead! Goldenheart and Cedarbark found her dead!" Aspenpaw yelled to Firestar running into camp. Firestar and Icewing followed Aspenpaw where Goldenheart and Cedarbark found Larkwing.I asked Goldenheart and Cedarbark if they say anyone and they said they saw a black cat run away from the territory. "Icewing! We must leave now and tell the leaders and medicine cats to go to the Moonpool,we can not have another warrior lost." I meowed to Icewing When we went to the other clans they told us they saw a dark brown,a white,and black cat run away when they found a kit,an elder and an apprentice dead. 01:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "They could be rouges." I said. "No, they are too smart to be rouges. They know our every move. They must be clan cats." Said Firestar. The leaders came back with no clear awnser from Starclan. "Every warrior will be questioned. They will not get away with this." Said Firestar. Firestar and I questioned all of them but we found nothing. Icewish 01:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I walk out of camp and go near the Moonpool,I hear voices out of the clan territories and I see Hawkclaw of Shadowclan,Whitetooth of Windclan and...Blackheart! "''Why is-' Blackheart,Hawkclaw,and Whitetooth are the murderers!!" ''I gasped and thought to myself. 02:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I knew Firestar was worryed about something. I just don't know what. Icewish 02:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "No! Yellowkit is dead!" I yowled. I looked down at my kit. His gray fur was covered in mud. "How could someone kill him? He was just a kit!" I mewed. I mourned heavily for him. 18:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I hear Silverwhisker yowl that Yellowkit is dead,I run outside of my den and towards Yellowkit's body.I sniffed him and could smell a trace of someone's scent,a familiar one. "''Fishwave!" ''I unsheathed my claws and gripped the earth. 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "I'm going to make Fishwave fresh-kill! I'm going to RiverClan NOW!" Spottedfern raced out of the mursery, unshealthing her claws. She suddenly felt something knock her over, and saw Firestar had bowled her over. "Are you mouse-brained?!" Firstar yowled in her face. "Do you really think killing Fishwave is the answer?" "We have to stop him before he kills any other cats!" Spottedfern spat. She shook the Clan leader off and raced out of the camp. She wasn't going to kill Fishwave, but she needed to get her anger out. "Fishwave isn't the only murderer!" Firestar called to her. Spottedfern ignored him and ran to fourtrees. She sat atop the great rock and watched StarClan appear in Silverpelt. Suddenly, she heard voices. "Blackheart! Why do you have that apprentice with you?" it was Fishwave's voice. Spottedfern heard a mouse and turned her head, missing the first few words of Blackheart's reply. "-- told me to kill this apprentice." "You never had the heart to kill from your own Clan, Blackheart. Like I did. I could probably kill my brother if-" Fishwave mumbled the next few words, "-told me to." ''Who told you to? Spottedfern wondered. Fishwave, Blackheart, Hawkclaw, and Whitetooth emerged from the trees. With a stab of horrer, she saw they were all carring wailing kits, except Blackheart, who had Aspenpaw! Spottedfern hid behind the Great Rock and watched with horrer as each cat set down the kits and Aspenpaw, then leaped on them one by one. "Stop!" Spottedfern yowwled. She raced out into the clearing and heaved them off the kits. Every kit was dead, but Aspenpaw was breathing. "What are you doing?" "Ah, good old spotty." Fishwave greeted her happily, but wiht a sneer on his face. "Our master told us that you might have to be our next victim. 'bring down the Clans' he told us. 'start with the kits, then the medicine cats, then the leaders.' I gues were starting on step two early." Spottedfern, quickend by speed, grabbed aspenpaw by the scruff and ran. She was almost back to camp when she was toppled over by Whitetooth. Whitetooth sneered. "How many ways to kill a cat who doesn't know how to fight." he hissed. "No, Whitetooth." Fishwave meowed. "I killed her sister, I want the whole littler." Spottedfern's life spun before her, and the world was faiding. It was dawn, but no patrol would see her killer. The four murders left Spottedfern bleeding on the ground. Spottedfern looked up, and saw two cats before her. One was Firestar, stunned at her, laying almost dead on the ground. The second was Rainfoot, copming to lead her to StarClan. Before Spottedfern's life ended she manged to get a few words out to Firestar. "The murders are being lead by a dark force." the world faded. Spottedfern was dead. Spotz 03:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction